


Do Not Go Gentle

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Post-Despair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2494907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Utsugi, Daimon, and the rebuilt world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Not Go Gentle

Our banter sometimes causes people to turn around and stare at us.

 

“I won’t be kind to you!”

 

“No matter what, I’m not going to be gentle, I promise!”

 

One second, we’re an average couple going grocery shopping or taking a walk in the park, and the next second, we’re either one that is rather open about their abusiveness or really into creative sexual acts.

 

_No one guesses the correct answer._

Someone called the police on us once, but they never showed up. Takaki Ishimaru knows me too well.

 

_To think that I once thought about killing him._

* * *

 

We’re not in history textbooks. The most we get is a footnote. I am a mixture of depressed and grateful.

 

I was an actress for the first twelve years of my life, and I still model now. I desire attention. Am addicted to attention. Crave attention.

 

But I don’t want to be known as someone who murdered thousands of people and enjoyed it. I don’t want to be known as that person who tried to sexually assault someone with a bunch of rubber hands.

 

Even if I eventually helped rebuild the world, that’s not enough for some people.

 

* * *

 

I am an adult now. I am married with a daughter who looks exactly like me.

 

Masaru thinks she’s cute. That’s he’s so fortunate to have both a large and small version of the woman he loves, and dotes on her.

 

I am ridiculously paranoid about ending up like my parents. I do not want to turn my daughter into me.

 

It took him at least five years to get me to marry him, and another two before we began trying to have a child. Neither one of us wanted to end up like our parents. 

 

* * *

 

Between Masaru and I, almost everyone we knew back then is dead.

 

My daughter doesn’t know why we keep visiting graveyards. She thinks that they’ll come back to life.

 

I don’t want to tell her that they’ll never come back.

 

That _we’re_ the reason they’ll never come back.

 

That there are some people who really _shouldn’t_ come back.

 

* * *

 

“Mrs. Daimon, I just want to tell you to be gentle-” my teacher says.

 

I’ve been attending parenting classes for the past three years. She’s never used that word before.

 

She doesn’t know anything about me. She doesn’t know anything about that word.

 

_….yes, everything is fine. Yes, everything is fine._

_You will never leave us. We’re just going to be-_

“Mrs. Daimon? Are you alright? Did you miss what I said?” she asks.

 

“Yes.”

_….no. I don’t want my daughter to end up as me._

_That is the absolute last thing I wish to do to her._

* * *

 

I’m not sure what to tell her about what we did.

 

Someday or another, she’s going to learn about the Warriors of Hope.

 

_Back then…. everything was just a game. I didn’t notice the bodies until after it all…._

 

I could tell her about Enoshima and Towa, but that’d require bringing up Hope’s Peak and everything that’s happened there…. and then-

 

_She’ll find out eventually. Just leave out the dark bits._

_Monaka Towa was killed by Nagito Komaeda. Komaeda died five months later of lymphoma. Jataro Kerumi died from overexposure to toxic chemicals. Komaru Naegi died three years later._

_Nagisa Shingetsu is currently working with the Future Foundation to govern Japan. Touko Fukawa is somewhere._

And that leaves Masaru and I.

 

_We’re going to tell her…. just not today._


End file.
